My Love
by PictisVerbis
Summary: When Ginny and Hermione wander down Knocktern Alley, they didn't intend to run into Bellatrix Lestrange. And Ginny surely didn't mean to fall for the raven haired woman.
1. Chapter 1

*Warnings* Lesbian sex. You have been warned.  
>Harry Potter is not my story. It's JK Rowings.<br>My first fanfic... so I'd apreciate feedback(:

"Nnn..." Ginny mumbled as she rolled over facing the figue that lay next to her. The woman had beautiful ivory skin, she was proportioned so evenly and so gracefully. She had dark raven black curls sprawled out across her back, which was rising and falling softly as she breathed, the contrast was as different as day and night. Ginny watched, as the beautiful woman slept, or so she thought was sleeping.  
>"Lets just stare, shall we?" Bellatrix mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. She looked at the redhead with one eye opened. Trying to keep the sunlight out.<br>"What're you doing up so early... What time is it now?" Ginny giggled. The sun was already flooding the room, so it had to be around noon.  
>"Ohh... around... noon. Maybe later..." She giggled again and planted a kiss on Bellatrix's full lips. The raven haired woman gasped and practically jumped off the bed, sending sheets and blankets to the floor along with last nights clothing.<br>"Shit! Shit... Shit... Shit..." She picked up her clothes that were scattered across the floor. "They'll notice I'm gone. Shit..." Bellatrix threw on her clothes far faster then should be possible. Thankfully she had a wand to fix things up. She turned to the redhead who looked absolutely confused, and even a bit hurt. "I have to go." She walked over to Ginny and kissed her with as much feeling as she could muster hoping she'd realize she was sorry. Ginny felt numb from the intensity of it, she opened her eyes weakly, attempting to hug the raven haired woman before she left, but Bellatrix was already gone.  
>"Ginny! Get up we need to get to Diagon Alley before it rains!" Mrs. Weasley shouted her voice booming and rattling off the flights of stairs leading up to Ginny's room. The redhead sighed, and got up out of bed, stumbling over to her mirror. She traced her fingers across the bruises and cuts, wincing at the pain. Ginny took her wand out and healed most of them, except the one on her back. The redhead stared over her shoulder at the pretty little words that were written. "My Love" was cut neatly into her milky white skin.<p>

3 weeks earlier...

"Harry! Hermione and I going t go say 'hello' to Mr. Ollivander. Lets meet up at Fred and Gorge's place?" Ginny shouted to Harry and Ron who had just noticed that the girls weren't withto them being that the voices were too far off. Harry nodded, and continued his conversation with Ron about Quidditch. "I'm sure they're fine without us. Lets grab a drink!" Ginny pulled Hermione down an alleyway that lead to Knocktern Alley.  
>"Ginny... we're not old enough to 'grab a drink'." Hermione arched an eyebrow. Quickly proving how fond she was of rules, and more importantly not breaking them. Ginny stopped and pulled her hood up over her head. Hermione copied.<br>"I know someone, OK. Stop being a pussy. Don't speak untill I say." Ginny lead the way to a small dark shop. She opened the old black rotting door. The old store was musty, dirt in every corner. There was a figure who moved behind the counter, it wasn't until the light had hit the right way that Hermione realized it was a person. More imortantly a man.  
>"Can I help you?" He smiled bearing his ugly yellow teeth. Ginny didn't answer, but instead dropped a few Galleons on the counter and pointed to a bottle of firewhisky. The man nodded and disappeared into the back. It was silent for a moment, but then a door opened creaking loudly followed by a cackle.<br>"Lookie what I found. A Mudblood and a Blood Traitor. Hello ginger." Bellatrix smirked pulling Ginny's hood off her head.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter 2. I'm sorry for the delay. I got a bit discouraged at the start. But people are watching this. And for you guys, I'll finish the story. Thank you for the watches(:

I own nothing.

"B-Bellatrix... Lestr-range?" Hermione trembled. She had heard of the woman, everyone had. The dark Death Eater. The Dark Lord's most faithful servant. Ginny on the other hand didn't look the slightest bit afraid. In fact, she acted like it didn't faze her at all.

"Yeah, what about it?" The red head asked, wandering into dangerous territory. Hermione elbowed her in the ribs. Silently praying she wouldn't cause any problems. The redhead ignored it. Bellatrix just smirked, and walked past them to the counter and started drawing pictures in the dirt. Hermione thanked anyone who would listen.

"My, my, my. You are very rude." Bellatrix stated like it was some secret. Her dark coffee colored eyes met soft golden brown eyes. The redhead saw something flash behind her eyes, something that looked a little bit like adoration. Which was absolutely ridiculous, Bellatrix didn't ADORE, so despised and murdered. She wasn't proper of an ounce of normal feelings. Just the negative ones, which always seemed a bit extreme in her case. But as soon as it was there, it wasn't. Maybe she had imagined it, but still continued to gaze into those dark eyes. There was something about them, which she found almost fascinating. If she just looked far enough into them, maybe she'd fall in. But that wasn't a question anymore; she had fallen into those dark eyes. She realized how odd it must look so she turned her head to the man who worked there. Struggling to pull herself out of that dark hole. The man appeared moments before but she hadn't noticed, and by the expression on Bellatrix's face neither had she.

"Here you are." He handed Ginny 2 bottles of fire whisky. The red head handed one to Hermione and took the other in her hand, and proceeded out the door. Not before she looked over her shoulder and smirked at the beautiful raven haired woman that was now sitting on the counter. The temptation was just too much to ignore. Bellatrix looked at her like she her grown a new head as she watched Ginny leave the store and walk down the alley. They found and empty alleyway and started to guzzle down their fire whiskey. By the time they were finished the girls were giggling and swaying as the made their way to Fred and George's joke shop. Tripping over each other's and their own feet.

"You know Ginny." Hermione started. "I used to have a thing for your brother Fred!" Hermione blurted and near-by by standards looked at her oddly. Hermione blushed, realizing it wasn't the whisper she intended.

"Yeah me too." Ginny said more to herself, but Hermione overheard, her mouth gaping at the sudden news.

"You... what? Ginny he's your brother..." Hermione whispered, even though they were too drunk to know what was up or down she still knew to keep this quiet.

"When have I ever had the same morals as most girls?" Ginny mumbled.

Hermione had no answer to that, so instead she took the liberty to put her arm across the red heads shoulder as the stumbled they're way to the Joke shop.

Bellatrix had been following the two girls. Lurking in the shadows, it was what she did best after all. She watched as Ginny turned red when the other girls arm went around her. Such beautiful red hair. Lovely brown eyes... and gorgeous freckles. She cackled. And before she could compose herself Ginny had already turned around. She looked straight into her direction. The raven haired woman's heart stopped. Had she seen her?

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked surprised by Ginny's actions. The girl just spun around and completely caught her off guard.

"Nothing... I just thought... Never mind. Come on then! The boys will miss us!" And with that they skipped the rest of the way to Fred and George's joke shop. The cackle Ginny heard in the back of her mind.

"Where have you been... we got so- what the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron stuttered at Hermione was a mere 2 inches from his face poking his nose. She giggled.

"Ginny... did you give her something to drink?" Harry asked, and then smirked at her.

"I don't know... what in Merlin's Beard you're speaking of." Right at that moment she hiccupped causing the boys to laugh. She ignored them.

"You'll never guess who I just ran into. Bellatrix Lestr- oh Harry stop giving me a death stare. She's alright." She hiccupped again. This time no one laughed.

"She's 'alright'?" he mimicked her using her voice as well. This didn't go over well with the red head.

Smack.

You do not cross Ginny Weasley.

"Do not talk to me like a deranged two year old Harry Potter!" Everyone went quiet and stared at the scene. Even Fred and George had to stroll down to find out what the commotion, or lack of commotion was.

"She just smacked Harry Potter." The whispers started.

"Ooh don't mess with red heads."

"Wow... Ginny slapped The Boy Who Lived!"

"Now, now, little sis. What seems to be the problem?" Fred asked. Hermione remembered what Ginny had said earlier and watched closely.

"He's the problem." She pointed to Harry. "But I've handled it." She went to storm out of the building, followed by Fred. Leaving behind a dumbfounded Hermione.

"Why... Why did Fred go...?" She turned to George.

"There almost as close as we are." George winked and Hermione not picking up on the fact that it was a joke, gasped. Ron, however, stayed as clueless as ever.

"Gin... what happened?" Fred asked gently as he stood next to his little sister. He had followed her outside and now, here they stood, against a wall.

"Why can't he learn to forgive? I have..." She whispered, clearly no longer intoxicated. Fred arched an eyebrow.

"This morning the both of you were ranting about her. Why the change of mind?" He knew this was a touchy subject, but then again they could talk about anything.

"I've changed my mind." She said in a missive voice. "Come on, let's get the others and go home."

The dark raven haired woman sat in her sister's library thinking about the little red head from earlier. Sure the girl was beautiful, but so many other people are. What is it about those golden brown eyes that caught her?

"Cisssy. Stay out of my head. Just because you've studied to read minds doesn't give you permission to read mine." Narcissa realizing she had been caught came and sat next to her sister.

"Who has occupied your thoughts? I've never seen those eyes before..." Narcissa looked at her sister curiously. "I can tell they're young eyes. A young woman's eyes."

"Sod off, Cissy. Go play with your husband." Bellatrix spoke as she started to pace the rom.

"You still speak to me like I'm a-" she was cut off.

"Sod off!" Bellatrix screamed making Narcissa put her hands over her ears. She definitely had a set of lungs.

"If that's the way you want it..." Narcissa went to walk out of the room holding her elegant grace, but was stopped by the unmistakable sound of a sob. She whirled around. Bellatrix Lestrange did not sob.

"Cissy... I didn't know I had any emotion left. But today... today I've felt more than I wish to share..."


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided to discontinue this one. My heart wasn't in it… I apologize to you all who may have wanted me to write more. I plan to write another one with Bellatrix after I finish the new one. If you stay patient with me I'd appreciate it. Much love.


End file.
